The Road Stop
by Isiah02
Summary: A fictional happening during Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip, Dave and Samantha take a stop at a hotel for the night. A real funny story.
**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to The Road Stop. This is a little fictional moment during the movie Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip. So we hope you enjoy it.**

 **Tom: We know we're making such great timing on Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand and Isiah02's Rules to Survive but we decided to take a short break on those and give you guys a new fanfic.**

 **Isiah: Let's get started.**

* * *

 **In the streets of Miami**

Dave and Samantha were on the streets of Miami taking a drive. While they were at it, Dave decided to speak up.

"Man, Miami, Florida. Can't believe I've never been here before," he admitted.

"I know. It's beautiful," Samantha said admiring the sights.

"Kinda reminds you of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto," Dave said.

Samantha looked at Dave and said, "Los Santos is based off of Los Angeles."

"Oh. Then what about San Fierro," Dave asked.

"San Fransisco," Samantha said quickly.

"Alright then what about Liberty City?"

"That's easy. New York," Samantha said smiling. Dave smiled and concentrated on the road. After a while he stop at a stoplight.

"Wow I suddenly got tired," Dave said yawning.

"Yeah, I see driving tired you out," Samantha giggled.

"I know. It'll be real cool if we could just sleep in the car or a hotel for the night," Dave said. "We'd be real comfortable. Just you and me sleeping in one room."

"I can imagine," Samantha told Dave.

"Woo. I'm getting tired," Dave stretched his arms making Samantha sigh with a smaller smile. "Hon. Do you wanna rent a hotel," she asked not expecting her next stop to be at a parking lot. She turned to Dave only to see him in PJ's.

"I mean, if you insist. I'll go rent a room," Dave said getting out the car quickly. Samantha saw this and for out but slower.

 **In the hotel restaurant**

Dave and Samantha were in the hotel restaurant at a table. They were waiting for a waiter. While they were at it, Dave took a look at what was around him.

"Hey, Dave," Samantha spoke a moment later.

He turned to her.

"You alright," Samantha asked.

"I'll be honest. I expected to not be after you begged me to rent us a hotel room," Dave said.

"Whoa, I didn't beg you," Samantha said defending herself.

"No, you insisted that we rent a hotel room," Dave corrected himself.

"I guess you can say that," Samantha said.

"Anyway, I expected to not be alright here, but seeing their food here, it's getting real comfortable here," Dave admitted.

"Yeah, I guess it is alright," Samantha said.

"I mean check this out," Dave showed Samantha the menu. "Cooked pasta."

"That's sounds good, especially with the put your own toppings on it."

"Hell yeah, and look. Homemade fried chicken and fries."

"Always a good time for that," Samantha said.

"Yeah, I've been eating this since I was eight," Dave said.

Samantha showed Dave her menu and said, "The deserts are good too."

Dave looked at his girlfriend and said, "Are you kidding me? This stuff's looks great! Especially the cookie cakes. We should have that for desert."

"Sure. I would love to," Samantha said.

"Great," Dave said as their food arrived at the table. They soon began eating and having another pleasant conversation.

 **The next morning**

Dave was the first to wake up in the bed in the hotel room. He got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out, he was still snoring in his head.

 _What the..- How in the hell am I still snoring in my head,_ Dave thought to himself. _I don't get that, what time is it?_ He looked at the clock which read 8:30 AM.

 _8:30 in morning? Is this woman still asleep? This girl is dead asleep. I'm not gonna lie, she looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. No wonder I'm dating her. Hmm, I know exactly how I'm gonna wake her up. She won't be mad or anything. She'll just hit me and then have a good laugh about it. Oh, yeah. Sleep tight, babe._

After his last thought, Dave smiled and loudly cleared his throat. He looked at Samantha who was still sleep. He then cursed himself and took a look at the ground. He saw a slipper and picked it up, slamming it on the dresser. He again looked at Samantha who once again didn't do a response. Seeing this, Dave thought about the slipper in his hand. He crouched down and threw it at her back.

Dave watched as Samantha reached behind her back and took the slipper, cuddling it up against her chest. This made Dave groan and think for a moment. Then afterwards he let out a loud cough. No response. He let out another loud cough. Still no response. This made Dave sigh and walk up to Samantha.

"Hey, honey, you up," Dave softly asked. After a moment of more silence, Dave couldn't help but notice how hot Samantha looked in her nightgown. Sky blue looked real nice on her. He slowly too his hand and slid it underneath the blanket. At this attempt, Samantha woke up slowly.

"Dave?"

Dave heard this and quickly removed his hand from the blanket. "Samantha, hey, about time you woke up," be said getting on his knees next to the bed.

"Yeah I know," Samantha said yawning and stretching her arms.

"Yeah, good morning," Dave said. "Um, I hope you don't mind but I used the green toothbrush that was in the bathroom.

"Wait. The green one," Samantha asked glancing at Dave.

"Yeah, the green one," Dave said.

"Please tell me you didn't use the that green toothbrush that was in the bathroom," Samantha said sighing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, was there something wrong with it," Dave asked.

"Well like, I'm doing this new cleansing thing and, like, I use that toothbrush to clean my asshole," Samantha said.

Dave's eyes were up in shock as he spoke. "What?"

"That's my ass brush," Samantha said. The next thing Dave did made them both get kicked out the hotel.

He threw up on the floor.

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Well now nobody's gonna believe what Dave's saying now because what he says is full of crap. Haha! Get it? Good. Anyway, we hope you've enjoyed this story. Check out chapter 4 of Isiah02's Rules to Survive if you haven't yet.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review for this story. No flames as always. Expect Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand to be updated soon. As always we love you guys. Thanks for the support given to us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
